ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Iyros
is an alien from the Planet Iyros that only appeared in Ultraseven episode 13. He is also called Alien Iros or Alien Ayros. Subtitle: Stats *Height: micro ~ 30 m *Weight: 0 ~ 13,000 t *Flight speed: Mach 5 *Origin: Planet Iyros History Ultraseven In space one day a saucer piloted by Alien Iyros attacked the Self Defense Force's orbital base of V3. After breaking through their forces Alien Iyros set his saucer on Earth to land. The Ultra Garrison and Self Defense Force found the saucer the next day, but when they tried to get close to it the saucer used it's jets to emit hot sparks. The sparks managed to down both of their crafts and even managed to take a member of the Self Defense Force with it as well as take two members of the Ultra Garrison imprisoned in it. Within that time Alien Iros created a clone of each of them and sent the to infiltrate the Ultra Garrison. Except for Dan everyone at the base believed them to be the real members. However, Dan caught them trying to sabotage the Ultra Garrison's fuel supply and shot them dead as he tried to defend himself. The other Ultra Garrison members watched as the clones were reduced to a black liquid. Later that day the Ultra Garrison parachuted a container near the saucer which Alien Iros used the saucer's claw to retrieve. When negotiation failed the Self Defense Force pilot that survived the first attack and the Ultra Garrison teamed up to bombard Iros Seijin's saucer. This forced Iros to escape in his miniature saucer although as the battle became more fierce the miniature saucer had to remerge with the normal one. To prevent the saucer from spewing more hot sparks the Ultra Garrison launched a smoke bomb to cloud Alien Iros's line of sight, forcing him to shoot wildly. Dan turned into Ultraseven to prevent further damage and entered the saucer. After freeing the two ultra Garrison members using the Emerium Ray the saucer began to take off and hit a capsule it planeted during the fighting that was Alien Iros himself. Ultraseven and Alien Iros began to fight as the saucer tried to escape the planet. Alien Iros began to use his fireballs to hold Ultraseven at bay so he could not attack his saucer. After the Emerium Mini-Shot and Eye Slugger failed to damage Alien Iros, Ultraseven was forced to use his Wide Shot for the first time, killing his enemy. Without Alien Iros the saucer was helpless and was soon destroyed by the combined mights of the Ultra Garrison and Self Defense Force. Trivia *Iyros used his saucer to transform into his giant form. This suggests that he does not really look like his giant form. Powers and Weapons *Saucer: Alien Iyros travels in a saucer that shoots explosive lightning bolts, spew hot sparks from the jets on its back, and has a claw for retrieving objects. This saucer also has a miniature saucer within it for escape. *Clones: Alien Iyros can create clones of the enemies he captures. Shortly upon death these clones will turn into a black liquid. *Self Incapsulate: Alien Iyros can put himself into a capsule that will allow him to emerge if it is hit. While doing this he can control the saucer using telepathy. *Armored Wings: Alien Iyros has armored wings that allow him to squeeze enemies tightly and block attacks like Ultraseven's Emelium Mini-Shot. Iyros can also spin fast enough to use these wings to deflect attacks like Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. *Fireballs: Alien Iyros can launch explosive white fire balls from his pincer mouth in rapid succession. Iros Fireballs.jpg|Iyros' fireballs Gallery Pictures Ultraseven vs. Alien Iros.jpg|Ultraseven vs Iyros IYROS1.jpg|Ultraseven vs Iyros Alien-Iyros 3.jpg IYROS1.jpg|Ultraseven vs Iyros Iros.jpg Iros Seijin.jpg Merchandise Alien Iros 3.jpg|X-Plus Iyros X-Plus Iros.jpg Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Bird Kaiju